


Coming Out Styles

by harryhanlon



Series: Harri's Styles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, fiona styles, transgirl harri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harri has been coming out all week but her big sister Fiona is coming home and she's nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out Styles

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this takes place before miss new boobies so it's like a prequel but not really

Harri had spent the week coming out and crying with all of her closest family and friends so by Friday she was honestly pretty tired of it. Too many anxiety build-ups giving way to overwhelming relief can give a girl whiplash even on the best day. Luckily there was only one person left to tell and she wouldn't be home from uni until the end of the month. Harri's older sister Fiona had been her role model for as long as she could remember; they had been thick as thieves from the start. She could only excitedly count down the days until her sister came home and they could finally have a proper girls day.

A week before Fiona was meant to come home for spring holidays Harri and Niall sat cuddled on the couch in front of the TV flicking through the channels. Niall had been the first person she told and, just like the supportive boyfriend he had always been, he hugged her within an inch of her life and told her she was the most amazing girl he'd ever known. Harri had had her moments but even since then she felt like he was going to be her forever. That's why out of blue she felt comfortable enough to say, “I'm kind of scared.”

“Of spiders?” he asked, confused. “I know. You always ask me to let them outside. These ones on telly aren't real though, they're just through the screen but I could change the channel if you like,” he said, reaching for the remote to change the Animal Planet documentary they had landed on.

“No,” she laughed, “Fi's coming home soon and I'll have to tell her about me.”

“Oh,” Niall reoriented himself to face her. “Well, do you wanna talk about what you're afraid of?”

“What if things aren't the same? She's so important to me I don't know if I could lose her,” Harri explained near tears.

Niall pulled her closer and dragged his fingers through her steadily growing hair, “Well babe, I've met Fiona a few times and from what you've told me about your relationship it seems like she adores you. You're the closest sisters I've ever met, I'd be surprised if she didn't get behind you 100%.” Hearing Niall refer to them as sisters conjured a bubble of hope in Harri's chest. Not even their mom had done that, used to saying siblings after all these years.

“You're right I guess. It's just... this all kind of feels like a dream. Like it's been too easy in comparison to things I've heard.” Niall opened his mouth to say something but she cut him of quickly, “I know I shouldn't measure myself to others because everyone's different but...” Harri trailed off and snuggled deeper into Niall's chest.

“It's gonna be okay.”

“Yeah. It is.”

* * *

 

School the day Fiona came home went by painfully slow. Harri fidgeted her way through class until the last bell rang and she burst out of her seat, imagining that the faster she got home the sooner she'd see her sister.

When a car pulled into their driveway almost 5 hours after Harri had slammed herself through the doorway, she had all but given up hope that Fiona was coming at all. She didn't move from her spot facedown on the couch until the telltale signs of a happy reunion filtered in from the front hallway. Wandering towards the noise, she heard the tail end of Anne's greeting.

“...are you? We've missed you here.”

“I'm good mum, it's so good to see you. Uni's been tough but we're all getting through. What about you guys, where's my favourite brother?”she asked.

Anne started, “Well actually-”

“Fi!” Harri shouted over her mother while running into Fiona's arms.

“Hey,” Fiona grunted from the force of the hug. “How are ya, kid?”

“Good. Really good.”

“Well let's give you some room let you settle in. Room's just how you left it!” Anne dismissed her daughter and gave Harri a pointed look. Once Fiona was safely upstairs and Gemma had trailed her with her remaining bags they could have a quick chat.

“I just- I want to be able to tell her on my terms,” Harri admitted. Anne's face softened immediately as she pulled her in for a moment.

“Okay,” she said. “Whenever you're ready.”

* * *

 

They had a late dinner where Gemma told them all about the latest guy she's seeing and Fiona spilled about her fabulous uni life. Dinner lead into a re-watch of “He's Just Not That Into You” and they all headed off to their rooms after wiping away their rom-com tears.

Lying in bed Harri got a surge of confidence and made her way to Fiona's room where the light still shined from under her door and faint music played. She paused outside the door remembering the nights they'd stay up together talking and listening to new CD's even though it was way past her bedtime. Letting go of the memories for a moment she knocked just loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Come in!”

Her room looked the same way she had left it except the suitcase next to the bed that reminded Harri this was temporary.

“Hey,” she started. Fiona smiled in acknowledgment and plopped down on her mattress, patting the spot beside her. “I'm really glad you're home. I missed you, Fi,” Harri confessed as she sat.

“I missed you too! I've not stopped talking about you to my friends, they think I'm mental,” she laughed. “What's up, how've you been?”

“Uh, good. I um, have something to tell you actually.”

Fiona's face turned serious. “What is it?”

“Well it's just, I would've told you first probably but you were away and I... well you know it doesn't matter I just have to tell you know it's fine this is gonna be okay,” she rambled breathlessly. Harri paused, gathered her thoughts, and started again. “Fi, I'm a girl?” It came out like a question but at least she said it. Before she could get a reaction she started up again, “I mean I know I was like your brother or whatever I uh this is just something I've been feeling for a while and kinda just came to terms with it.” The words lost direction as she kept talking and got tangled in her thoughts for a bit. When she came back to the present Fiona had a small smile on her face. “Is this, um, it is okay? Are we okay?”

“Come here.” Fiona opened her arms and waited for Harri to snuggle into her. “It's more than okay. It's wonderful and I'm happy that you felt like you could come to me.” She rubbed soothing circles into her back as her breath evened out. “If you ever need to talk you can talk to me. I promised you that before and it still applies. You may be my sister now but nothing is gonna change, okay?” Fiona looked at her for confirmation.

“Yeah, Fi. Okay.”

 

 

 


End file.
